


Your Monster

by j_gabrielle



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AskBox Prompt Fill, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Initially filled on my Tumblr <a href="http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/post/124663103917/32-hannigram">here</a> as a reply to amazingsnokoplasm's prompt in my ask which called for the inclusion of the line <i> “I think I am in love with you and I am terrified.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Monster

The too thin mattress hides not one of the more unattractive facades of sleeping on a fold out cot the middle of his living room. Will stretches out, pushing himself up to a sitting position carefully, acutely aware of the eyes that follow his every movement.

“Be careful not to open up any wounds.” Hannibal says simply, hands busy with the book in his lap.

Will does not deign him with an answer. Instead, he looks out onto the world beyond his window. Fresh snow covers the ground. Untouched. Pure. 

“Would you like something to eat?” Hannibal asks.

“No.” Will answers. “But that won’t stop you from making me eat, would it?”

Hannibal does not reply immediately. But when he does, Will finds himself turning to be much closer to the other man than he initially was. 

“I am done with that.” Hannibal says. Reaching over, palm facing upwards, he moves slowly. Hannibal gently tucks a stray curl behind Will’s right ear. “I fear that whatever monster remains in this room, is a monster made for you. I have nothing else to give. No grandeur, no mystery. No more masks. I am your monster now.”

Will swallows, shaking his head. The appropriate words, the _right_ things to reply to such a declaration is heavy on the tip of his tongue, but what comes out is “I can’t.” He chokes the words out, keeping his eyes fixed on the button of Hannibal’s collar. “I can’t.” He repeats, as if by saying it, he can wish it all away.

Hannibal leans ever so closer. Tucking his face against Will’s cheek, he whispers in the silence of their world. “I think I am in love with you and I am terrified.” A soft huff of amused breath tickles his skin. “For the very first time in a very long time. My broken teacup has taught me to fear again.”


End file.
